Déchiré aux coutures
by IrisJR
Summary: Il était déchiré aux coutures, plein de bleus au dedans et au dehors. Il avait la jugulaire couverte de griffures, des cratères remplis de morts. Il avait les doigts électrifiés, incapables de la toucher. Mais il l'aimait.


Il n'osa dans un premier temp ni l'embrasser ni la caresser, pas même respirer longuement son odeur. Mais alors elle lui dit :

— L'enfant a besoin d'être conçu dans l'amour, pour être heureux. Les enfants sentent ça.

Alors il se pencha très doucement sur ses lèvres, tremblant un peu. Son baiser fut maladroit, humide de larmes. Il goûta du bout de la langue les parfums secrets de son aimée. Son odeur, le creux de son cou, de son poignet, de son coude, de ses genoux. L'essence secrète de son sexe, la volupté de sa poitrine, l'os de ses hanches. Le soyeux de ses si beaux cheveux bleus. Comment une femme avait-elle pu l'enchanter à ce point ? Juvia ne pouvait être humaine, une sirène, peut-être, qui l'avait envoûtée lui parce qu'elle voulait un enfant. Son enfant. La mettre enceinte... Cette idée le réjouissait tant, il lui fit l'amour avec tant d'ardeur, qu'au premier coup l'enfant fut.

.

Alors, comme elle le lui avait demandé, il s'en alla, le cœur en charpie. Il y en eu d'autre, bien sûr, beaucoup d'autre. Mais il répugnait à les toucher, à les embrasser, à les sentir, même. Il leur faisait l'amour en apnée, en aveugle. Immanquablement, le parfum de pluie chaude de Juvia l'enivrait et il l'imaginait elle, ondoyant sous lui, sur lui, autour de lui ; exulter de bonheur. Alors il se souvenait que ce n'était pas elle. Qu'il ne la reverrait pas puisqu'il lui avait donné ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Il se rappelait de ce qu'il avait fait, qu'un peu de lui subsistait entre ses reins, un peu de lui et d'elle ; il se mettait à pleurer. La jouissance ne lui vint plus jamais.

.

Il l'imaginait, si belle avec son ventre rond, sa poitrine gonflée, se traits tirés par la fatigue mais illuminés de bonheur. Il l'imaginait, vomir seule sans personne pour lui tenir la mer de ses cheveux — ses magnifiques cheveux azur — s'endormir en imaginant (l'imaginant lui ?) un homme l'enlacer. Il l'imaginait espérer un homme posant ses grandes mains sur son joli rebond et exulter de bonheur. Il se sentait encore plus triste. Il décida d'aller la voir.

.

— Je sais ce que tu penses. Tu ne veux pas me donner d'espoir, me faire crois que tu m'aimes alors que tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Au plus besoin d'un homme ; n'importe quel homme. Mais laisse moi t'aimer encore un temps. Laisse moi aimer l'enfant. Après je m'en irai je te le promets. Il a besoin d'amour, de mon amour aussi, s'il veut grandir heureux.

Alors elle accepta qu'il reste. Qu'il pose ses paumes tremblantes sur sa chair tendue, qu'il l'enlace chaque soir et lui tienne les cheveux à chaque nausée.

Jamais il ne fut plus heureux. Jamais. Malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit, il s'illusiona de bonheur. Il s'imaginait père, mari. Il pensait qu'un jour elle voudrait bien devenir sa femme. Sa chérie rien qu'à lui, il pensait qu'elle pourrait un jour L aimer tendrement. Qu'un jour ses grandes prunelles noires brillent pour lui. Il voulait rester la. Toute la vie. A l'aimer gentiment, à la caresser sans retenue, à embrasser sa peau pour la marquer de partout.

Ils ne faisaient pas l'amour. Elle ne le touchait pas. Il ne se touchait pas. Pourtant, à chaque effleurement, aussi bien physique que visuel, il sentait un désir fou monter en lui. Il la voulait tant... Il aurait tant aimé qu'elle le veuille...

.

Un jour, tandis qu'il l'avait déshabillée et mise au chaud dans ses draps, il osa l'aimer davantage. Elle se laisse faire. Son trésor... Dans le lit... Sous lui... Il respira chaque parcelle de son corps, embrassa chacun de ses doigts et de ses orteil, s'enivra d'elle, se remplit d'elle. Son amour s'arrêta face à son sexe. Il l'effleurant de son souffle, du bout de ses lèvres, du cœur gonflé de son désir brûlant. Il n'alla pas plus loin.

.

Le lendemain, Juvia dut aller à la clinique. Il l'accompagna, préparant ses affaires, la conduisant. Lui tint la main durant l'intégralité de l'opération et coupa meme le cordon ombilicale. Il refusa cependant de porter l'enfant. Il refusa également de déclarer l'enfant. Qui était-il, après tout ? Certes, c'est lui qu'il l'avait mise enceinte. Certes, c'est un peu de lui qui vivait en cet enfant. Certes, il avait ete la, presque neufs longs mois, â l'aimer tant qu'il aurait donné sa vie pour elle. Mais il n'était rien. Rien sans son amour. Alors, lorsque son regard s'illumina si fort, face à cet enfant magnifique qu'elle tenait sur sa poitrine, il s'en alla.

.

Adieu, mon amour. Adieu, mon aimée. Je t'ai tant adorée...

.

Longeant les rues, le cœur ébréché, il s'alluma une cigarette et en fuma de longues et interminables bouffées. Jamais plus il n'arrêtera. Jamais plus il ne se droguera d'elle.

Là, dans le matin frais et gris, caché derrière ses colonnes opaques de fumée, il se mit à pleurer.


End file.
